Pervertido
by catumy
Summary: Tarde o temprano tendrás que reconocerlo Ranma... cada día que pasa eres mas... PERVERTIDO
1. Una apuesta

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, no los uso con fines lucrativos. No me demanden, por favor.

-…- Diálogos

"…" Pensamientos

… Notas de la autora.

_Pervertido_

_**Cap. 1: Una apuesta.**_

Era una calurosa noche de verano en Nerima. Los Tendo dormían tranquilamente. Ranma se desliza en la oscuridad hacia el Dojo. Las luces estaban encendidas ¿Quién habría dentro? Se asomó por la ventana y lo que vio fue una sorpresa. Allí estaba Akane, entrenando. Seguramente tampoco habría podido dormirse esa noche y había bajado para despejarse. El chico no podía apartar la vista de su prometida. Ella vestía un pijama de verano rosa que consistía en un mini-pantalón y una estrecha camisilla de tirantes. Un suave sudor la cubría, haciendo que la ropa se le pegara más al cuerpo y marcara sus curvas. Le encantó el provocativo atuendo en lugar del cotidiano traje de pelear.

"_No sé que me pasa, la veo y no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella. ¿Desde cuando pasa esto? Creo que fue al empezar la universidad… Dios que hago… Tendría que alejarme, no puedo seguir viéndola ASI y no poder acercarme a ella. ¿No puedo? Quien lo dice, es mi prometida, puedo estar con ella, es más DEBO estar con ella. Dios, mírala. Está preciosa. Esas largas piernas, su mirada, su sonrisa…_"

- ¿Ranma que haces ahí? – La voz jadeante de Akane le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrojado, salió de su escondite y entró en el Dojo.

- Jeje… No podía dormir y pensé que entrenando me despejaría un poco... "_Madre mía, que guapa es, ha cambiado tanto en estos años…_" En efecto, el tiempo había tenido un efecto beneficioso en Akane. Había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer de suaves curvas que era el objeto de deseo de muchos chicos en la universidad. También su carácter había cambiado, era más dulce y tranquila pero seguía siendo terca y orgullosa. Ranma, por su parte, era ahora un chico de 19 años, alto y fuerte, con músculos bien definidos. También cursaba la universidad (aunque no iba a la misma clase de Akane) y seguía siendo perseguido por mujeres. Lo extraño era que la menor de las Tendo ya no parecía molestarse por ese hecho.

- Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí. Pero entrenar sola no es lo mismo…- le sonrió con toda la intención del mundo. Con el tiempo había aprendido que podía conseguir más de Ranma con una sonrisa que con amenazas y golpes- ¿peleas conmigo?- dijo acercándose al chico

- D-d-de acuerdo… _"¿Por qué no puedo negarme a lo que me pida? Si es que puede conseguir lo que quiera de mí con solo mirarme… Mierda, pero…Así podré estar con ella. Aprovecha la ocasión Saotome…_"

Se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a pelear. Como siempre, Akane atacaba y Ranma esquivaba sin dificultad. Él disfrutaba del juego, podía ver sus movimientos de cerca, notaba su aroma, su respiración. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seguirle durante toda la noche. Lanzó una patada cerca de la cara de Ranma. No le dio, obviamente, pero no era lo que ella pretendía, sino algo muy diferente. Y Ranma picó el anzuelo: se distrajo con la visión de las piernas de Akane. Ella aprovechó para hacerle una barrida con lo que él dio con sus huesos en el suelo. Ella intentó atacarle aprovechando la posición pero él la cogió por la pierna haciéndola caer con su propio impulso. Ambos se levantaron de un salto y se miraron desafiantes. Volvieron a atacarse cada vez más deprisa, como si no pudieran mantenerse separados más de unos segundos. Finalmente, sin saber como, Ranma dio un paso en falso cayendo sobre Akane, de forma que terminó con la cabeza justo entre sus pechos. Desde su posición podía escuchar la respiración frenética de la chica, así como el latido de su corazón. Levantó la vista y al darse cuenta de donde estaba se levantó rápidamente.

- Ranma ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser un pervertido? Si tantas ganas tienes de estar con una mujer búscate a otra porque yo no estoy dispuesta a satisfacerte… - Un comentario hiriente fruto de una situación incómoda. Molesto, Ranma no lo pensó antes de hablar.

- ¿Pervertido? Eres tú la que se pasea con esa ropa. ¿No será que intentas provocarme para que te enseñe de lo que es capaz un hombre?

- ¡JA! ¿Tú un hombre? Deja de decir estupideces, pervertido.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido. ¿Dices que soy un pervertido? A partir de ahora lo seré hasta que lo retires.

- No te canses Ranma. Lo que pasa es que de otro modo no tienes forma de acercarte a una mujer.

- Pero si sigues siendo una niña… Si quisiera una verdadera mujer iría con Shampoo o con Ukyo… - Akane cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Ya había vuelto a sacar a las otras prometidas. ¿Es que este chico no podía pasar sin ellas?

- ¿Eso crees? Pues prepárate Ranma Saotome, te demostraré que soy tan mujer como ellas y después no vengas llorando arrepentido.

- ¿Arrepentido de que?

- De no haber visto antes lo que te perdías…

Se miraban furiosamente a los ojos. Ese podía ser un juego peligroso, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno quería echarse atrás. Estaba en juego demasiado. Se oyó un ruido afuera. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una persona entró: - ¡¡Ryoga!

El chico eternamente perdido no podía creerlo ¡Había llegado al Dojo! Y eso que había salido a las 9 de la mañana…

- Akane, Ranma, ¿Pero esto no es el U-chan's?

- Hola Ryoga, ¿Cómo estás? – Akane se acercó al chico y le besó la mejilla. "_El primer paso son los celos_". Ranma le odió. Maldito afortunado. Akane nunca lo había besado a él.

- B-b-bien Akane pero tengo que irme en seguida, si no Ukyo me matará…- Ryoga vivía con Ukyo desde que descubrieron que su amor por Ranma y Akane era un imposible. Lo mejor es que ahora eran una pareja muy bien consolidada. Y se notaba quien llevaba los pantalones.

- ¿Te has perdido P-Chan? Sé de alguien que cocinará okonomiyaki de cerdo esta noche…- Atacó Ranma con toda la intención. Ryoga iba a contestar cuado Akane se interpuso.

- Ryoga cariño, no le hagas caso a Ranma. Son solo celos.

"_¡¿Le ha llamado cariño!_" - ¿Y de quien se supone que debo estar celoso?

- De mí por supuesto. ¿Crees que no he notado como me mirabas el escote y las piernas mientras peleábamos? Vete a otra con el cuento de la marimacho que yo se lo que piensas de mí.- Ryoga, al oír hablar del escote de Akane no pudo evitar mirarlo y cayó desmayado y sangrando por la nariz. Verdaderamente Akane había crecido mucho. Por suerte para él, los otros dos no se dieron cuenta de su pérdida de conciencia.

- ¡¡¿¿Y se puede saber que se supone que siento!

- Está claro… - se acercó al oído de Ranma y susurró- me deseas… "_Ahí va el primer ataque Saotome, a ver como sales de esta_".

Ranma enrojeció hasta casi brillar por si mismo. Akane le había dicho… que… la… deseaba… "_Maldición me tiene calado. Piensa Ranma, no dejes que se salga con la suya. Insúltala. Pero… pero… no puedo hacerlo. Ya sé ¡Lo tengo!_"

- Pero no más que a mis otras prometidas. – dijo esto como si le fuera indiferente la respuesta de la chica y salió de la habitación. Ella solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros. Su plan daba resultado. Ranma estaba celoso y MUY nervioso por su cercanía.

- Por cierto Ryoga, ¿has venido por algo en especial?

- N-no – Ryoga ya se había recuperado – Por cierto, ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Ranma? Si él te hace daño yo…

- Tranquilo Ryoga. Se trata solo de una broma privada.

Unos días después Ranma se encontraba tomando el sol cuando Akane salió con él a la terraza. La chica se paró frente a él.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que tengo el cuerpo de un ladrillo?

Ranma levantó la vista. Estaba preciosa, con el sol haciéndole brillar el cabello. Miró a otro lado, intentando que no se le notara su turbación.

- Siempre lo has tenido.

- Muy bien ¿Y ahora? – Se quitó el vestido revelando un bikini sencillo, de color blanco, que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel y la perfección de sus formas. ¿No decía que no era suficientemente mujer? Así empezaría a convencerse… Ranma no sabía donde mirar. La cercanía de la chica le ponía nervioso. De verdad anhelaba tocar su piel, tenerla cerca, hacerla suya. Pero no podía. Al menos, no en ese momento.

- Akane ¿Qué intentas?

- Que me digas que opinas de mi cuerpo.

- Ladrillo.

- No te creo – se acercó más.

- V-v-v-vale tú ganas. No tienes cuerpo de ladrillo.- Recordó la apuesta de la noche anterior. "_Si quieres jugar eso haremos. Ahí va el Ranma pervertido_" – En realidad creo que tienes un cuerpo precioso, de hecho, no me importaría que fuera mío – Ante la cara de sorpresa que puso Akane, Ranma deseó haberse mordido la lengua "_Te has pasado Saotome_". Akane simplemente sonrió

– Si tanto lo deseas… Lo siento porque aún te queda mucho camino por delante si pretendes ponerme un solo dedo encima Saotome.- sonrió divertida mientras veía los intentos de Ranma por encontrar una respuesta que no fuera un insulto, sino que pudiera sonar provocador. Dejándolo con sus pensamientos, Akane se tumbó en la hamaca al lado de su prometido, dispuesta a tener una sesión de sol antes de comer.

"_Espero que esto no se nos vaya de las manos. Cuando me ha dicho que tenía un cuerpo bonito creo que casi me desmayo, no siempre se oyen ese tipo de cosas de Ranma Saotome pero… Me preocupa mi reacción cuando me dijo que no le importaría hacerme suya. Me ha dejado sin aliento…. Creo que no me importaría que lo hiciese… ¿¿¡Pero que estás diciendo Akane Tendo? Es solo un juego, no lo debo olvidar…"_

Ranma, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor "_Se lo he dicho, ahora ella que lo tome como quiera. Pero como ha podido ponerme en esta situación. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido decirle gorda o marimacho pero… A quien pretendo engañar. Me muero de ganas de besarla, pero tengo miedo de no poder detenerme después… Vamos Ranma, es solo un juego, hasta que admita su derrota_".

Nabiki Tendo llegó a su casa echa una furia. Desde que trabajaba en la agencia de periodismo se había dedicado a formar a paparazzis. Contaba con una experiencia de años. Pero ahora solo encontraba en gente recién salida de la facultad de periodismo con un montón de estúpidos principios acerca de la intimidad de la gente. ¡Como si ella lo hubiera tenido en cuenta alguna vez cuando fotografiaba a su hermana! Abrió el buzón hecha una furia y encontró algo que había olvidado por completo. Una revista. Y en la portada…

_**FLASHBACK**_

- Akane por favor, será divertido.

- No sigas Nabiki, no voy a trabajar de modelo. No me interesa.

- Pero me he comprometido. Dije que tenía a la modelo ideal y ahora me vas a hacer quedar mal y…

- No lo hubieras decidido por mí.

- No discutáis hermanas – intervino Kasumi – Lo que Nabiki hizo no está mal pero quizá puedas sacar algo bueno de esto Akane.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Piénsalo – Nabiki había captado la idea de su hermana mayor – Saldrás preciosa, femenina, sexy… Podrías usar esas fotos para darle un empujoncito a alguien que yo me sé…

- Akane, como tu hermana mayor te digo que si quieres algo lo debes buscar tu. - ¿Kasumi también estaba de acuerdo? Decidió que lo pensaría. Esa noche ocurrió la pelea en el Dojo sobre quien era más pervertido o provocativo y eso la empujó a aceptar.

Esas fotos tuvieron un efecto especial en la menor de las Tendo. Había perdido el miedo al ridículo, se había conocido guapa, seductora, y no quería volver a ser la niña tímida e insegura de antes. Ya tenía 19 años, era una mujer y empezaría a comportarse como tal. Y Ranma se iba a dar cuenta de eso.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Nabiki subió corriendo con la revista en la mano. Encontró a su hermana dormida en la hamaca y Ranma trató de convencerla de que no miraba a su hermana, que el rojo de sus mejillas era debido al sol. La Tendo tuvo una idea, se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con un cubo de agua helada. El chico de la trenza pensó por un momento que era para él pero pronto descubrió a quien iría dirigido: a Akane. Nabiki lo lanzó contra su hermana, provocando que ésta despertara sobresaltada y no de muy buen humor precisamente.

- ¡¡¡Estás loca o que!

- Tengo algo que enseñarte - sonreía la Tendo mediana mientras le enseñaba lo que llevaba entre las manos. Akane entendió. Ranma no oía nada de la conversación de las dos hermanas. Estaba concentrado en otra cosa: en la reacción del cuerpo de Akane al agua fría. El bikini, ahora mojado, revelaba los pechos de Akane, haciendo que en su centro se marcara algo que llenaba la atención del chico. Nabiki se dio cuenta y rió:

- Ranma si miras así a mi hermana vas a necesitar una ducha fría. – la mirada de su prometida parecía triunfal. Seguro que estaba pensando que era un pervertido. Una huida o una respuesta evasiva solo serviría para darles el control de la situación a las Tendo y le haría ganarse un vuelo made in Akane. Optó por seguir jugando y ser más descarado todavía.

- Ee...eestoo… Akane, tienes unos pechos maravillosos. Y no me importaría verlos más de cerca. Ya me dirás cuándo y donde. - Dicho esto entró en la casa dejando a las dos hermanas sorprendidas por la reacción.

- Se está lo tomando muy en serio…

- Eso o que ha tenido que huir para ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo. Ya me entiendes… Nabiki guiñó uno de sus ojos oscuros a su hermana quien no pudo evitar reír. _"¿Ranma excitándose por mi? Es una locura_"

Por su parte, Ranma corrió al baño y se transformó en mujer. "_ESTÁ HELADA… brrrrr, da igual, la necesitaré más de una vez si seguimos con este juego… Espero que Akane no se haya molestado por lo que le he dicho pero… al fin y al cabo es la verdad ¿no Saotome? Si que lo es…_" Y siguió bajo la ducha un buen rato. 


	2. Las fotos de la discordia

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, no los uso con fines lucrativos. No me demanden, por favor.

-…- Diálogos

"…" Pensamientos

… Notas de la autora.

_Pervertido_

**_Cap. 2: Las fotos de la discordia_**

Durante la comida Ranma se dedicó a lanzar miguitas de pan en el escote de Akane. Desde que había dejado de vestirse con aquella ropa tan anticuada que usaba en el instituto, no cabía duda que Akane estaba mucho más femenina y moderna. Mientras que el chico seguía con su juego, Soun y Genma los observaban sin saber si reír o llorar. ¿Habían logrado su objetivo? ¿Estaban enamorados ese par? Si así fuera, no tenían porque esperar más para casarlos. Pero Akane se les adelantó y antes de que ellos pudieran decir nada, ya había perdido la paciencia. Si Ranma quería jugar, ella le daría juego:

- Ranma ¿Acaso atacar con migas de pan es tu mejor técnica? Pensé que decías que eras un hombre.- Al decir eso lo miraba fijamente, retándolo a que respondiera sin importarle que estuvieran a la mesa y delante de toda la familia.

- ¿Te molesta el pan? No te preocupes, te lo quito en un momento. – Contestó el chico echando mano de todo su valor.

Sin esperar respuesta, alargó su mano para coger los pequeños proyectiles que él mismo había lanzado. El tiempo pareció detenerse alrededor del movimiento de su mano.

- Ánimo hijo mío ¡¡demuestra que eres un hombre!

- Ranma, si tocas a mi niña tendrás que dar largas explicaciones

Ranma y Akane seguían con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro. Sabían que no estaban solos y habían notado un par de flashes procedentes, sin duda, de la moderna cámara digital de Nabiki. Pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer. Akane no quería separarse pero tampoco podía permitir que él la tocara de esa forma, y mucho menos delante de toda la familia. Puso a trabajar a su mente y encontró una forma de detenerle.

- Vamos Ranma, demuestra a todos la clase de pervertido que eres. – lo atacó al punto débil. Ranma le daba mucha importancia a su reputación así que lo más seguro era que se detuviera, con lo que ella habría ganado el asalto. Pero Ranma pensaba de otra forma.

- ¿Te estás rindiendo Akane? En cuanto retires lo de que soy un pervertido, me detendré.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima Ranma- lo amenazó ella – A no ser que quieras sufrir las consecuencias.

- En ese caso, solo me queda una opción. Si no puedo tocarte con las manos usaré la boca…

Dobló un poco la espalda y acercó su cara peligrosamente a los pechos de Akane, dispuesto a comerse el pan que reposaba entre los pechos de la joven.

"_Por Dios, Akane, haz que me detenga. No puedo hacerlo delante de todo el mundo"._

Pero Akane no pensaba. Veía la boca del chico dirigiéndose decidida hacia ella…esa boa que tantas veces soñó con sentir ¿Tan malo sería permitir que hiciera lo que planeaba? Pero no podían seguir así. Al fin y al cabo, no estaban solos. Por suerte, alguien les detuvo

- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane! – La escandalizada voz de Kasumi les obligó a separarse de inmediato - ¡Todavía no estáis casados! No me parece bien que hagáis estas cosas en público.

- Perdona Kasumi.

- Lo siento hermana.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron la mirada y se dedicaron a comer. A ambos se les habían quitado las ganas de provocarse, al menos de momento. Habían aprendido la lección: si jugaban con fuego se podían quemar.

- ¿Por qué les paras? Estas fotos hubieran sido un bombazo

- Bórralas Nabiki – ordenó dulcemente la mayor de las Tendo

- Pero Kasumi…

- Bórralas – le sonrió dulcemente, eliminando cualquier intento de protesta por parte de su hermana, la que obedeció sin rechistar. Nabiki había aprendido a obedecer a su hermana el día en que ésta le había lanzado a la basura todas sus fotos 'por error'.

Soun y Genma tenían las bocas desencajadas por la impresión. ¿Tanto habían avanzado sus pequeños? Quizá ya fuera el momento de organizar una nueva boda… Se miraron el uno al otro. Una boda, la tan largamente planeada boda… y podían tenerlo todo listo en cuestión de días.

- ¡Aaaaaaggggg! – el grito de Akane los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Algo, o más bien alguien, la estaba tocando. Y en un lugar no muy casto precisamente.

Se puso de pie de un salto y todos pudieron ver al viejo maestro Happosai aferrado al trasero de la chica, frotando su cara contra el cuerpo de la muchacha.

- ¡Quíteme las manos de encima viejo degenerado!

- ¡Akane has crecido mucho en este tiempo!

- Pero si no la ve desde esta mañana maestro… - corrigió Kasumi sirviendo una taza de té al hombrecillo.

Ranma sintió la furia crecer en su interior. ¿Quién se creía que era para tocar así a Akane? Si no se soltaba inmediatamente lo mataría. Como se llamaba Ranma Saotome que iba a impedir que se aprovecharan de su prometida. Estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaba pensando acerca de Akane.

- ¡Quédese quieto maestro! – de un certero golpe en la cabeza del viejo, consiguió despegarlo de la chica, que suspiró aliviada por quitarse a esa especie de garrapata.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a tu maestro? Deberías demostrar más respeto – moviendo su delgada pipa, mandó al joven a volar a través de la puerta que daba al jardín. Después se volvió de nuevo hacia Akane, que se había vuelto a sentar. – Akane, te traigo un regalito.

La chica no se inmutó ante la acostumbrada ropa interior que Happosai solía regalarle casi a diario. El anciano continuó hablando.

- Me gustaría que me dejaras ver que tal te queda, después de todo me he pasado horas para elegirlo especialmente para ti.

- ¡Ni lo sueñe maestro! – Un reaparecido Ranma cogió al viejo de la ropa y lo levantó del suelo, poniéndoselo a la altura de la cara para poderle hablar mirándole a los ojos. – Akane no es esa clase de mujer.

- ¿Y que me dices de esto? – gritó sacándose una revista de la manga. Pero Akane fue más rápida. Antes de que Ranma pudiera enfocar s mirada en el papel, la chica había lanzado al viejo y su equipaje a volar con ayuda de su infalible mazo. Luego volvió a sentarse murmurando que ese hombre era más pesado cada día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akane se detuvo en la entrada de la casa para calzarse unas sandalias veraniegas pero no prestaba atención a nada de lo que transcurría a su alrededor. Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. En la revista que Nabiki le había enseñado unos días atrás. Esa revista en la que salía fotografiada como modelo. La verdad era que había aceptado participar en la sesión fotográfica por la insistencia de sus hermanas y, para que negarlo, porque quería gustarle a Ranma. Y si no lo conseguía con la ayuda de profesionales, estaba claro que la batalla estaba perdida.

La dichosa revista había salido a la venta el día anterior y ella ya tenía un ejemplar pero todavía no se había atrevido a mostrársela a su prometido. Sabía que era mejor que se enterara por su propia boca que por terceras personas, por eso había perdido los estribos cuando el maestro Happosai estuvo a punto de sacarla delante de toda la familia. Suspiró. Le enseñaría las fotos a Ranma en cuanto regresara al Dojo. La decisión estaba tomada.

- ¿Sales Akane? – el muchacho de expresivos ojos azules estaba detrás de ella, observando cada movimiento del cuerpo femenino.

- Voy a comprar carne al mercado para la cena - Akane se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto inocente pero, al mismo tiempo, seductor. Claro que ella no era consciente de ese detalle.

- No irás a cocinar tu ¿verdad? No me queda antiácido… - se preparó para recibir los acostumbrados golpes y gritos de 'Baka' pero, sorprendentemente, ni una cosa ni la otra llegó. En cambio, Akane le sonrió con picardía.

- Quien sabe, quizás otras cosas se me den mejor que la cocina.

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se marchó a paso vivo de la casa. Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos antes de poder descargar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. De nuevo el idiota insensible de Ranma había insultado sus habilidades culinarias. Aunque ya tenía más que asumido que las tareas domésticas no eran lo suyo, seguían molestándole los comentarios despectivos de su prometido. ¿Es que nunca iba a tratarla con algo de delicadeza?

- Akane ¡Es Akane Tendo! – la muchacha se giró de golpe al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por decenas de voces masculinas ¿A que se debía tanto alboroto?

- ¡Sal conmigo Akane! – Gritaban unos - ¡Quiero un autógrafo! – voceaban otros.

Entonces comprendió. Las fotos empezaban a tener su efecto en la población masculina local. ¿Tan provocativas resultaban a los ojos de los chicos? La escena le recordaba a las peleas que tenía a la entrada del instituto Furinkan, con una multitud de adolescentes dominados por sus hormonas corriendo a su encuentro con la esperanza de vencerla en un combate para conseguir una cita. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios. Acababa de encontrar la forma de sacar fuera toda la frustración que Ranma le había provocado unos minutos atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, Ranma se había quedado plantado en la entrada de la casa de los Tendo como una estatua. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma en que Akane le había insinuado que 'otras cosas' se le daban mejor que la cocina. Bueno, conociendo las dotes de la chica como chef, no era difícil encontrar algo que se le diera mejor pero Ranma sabía que había querido decir su prometida con esa frase. Tenía un contenido claramente sexual. ¿Se trataba de una proposición? Si fuera eso había quedado como un auténtico idiota al quedarse mudo por la impresión. Claro que también había podido ser todo parte de la estrategia de la chica para que él reconociera que había dejado de ser aquella niña fea y con cuerpo de ladrillo para dejar paso a una joven hermosa, provocativa y…

Sacudió la cabeza. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de Akane para haberle dicho aquello, Ranma Saotome no podía dejar las cosas de esa forma. Siguió la ruta que normalmente tomaba Akane para ir al mercado esperando encontrársela en algún punto del camino. Pero, antes que a la mujer encontró otra cosa que le hizo detenerse. Un grupo de muchachos en el suelo, vencidos. ¿Quién o que podía haberles propiciado tremenda paliza? Una de dos, o era alguien muy fuerte o estaba muy enfadado. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de las peleas matutinas en las que Akane se veía envuelta en el instituto.

¿Akane? No le extrañaría nada que hubiera sido ella la vencedora de aquel combate tan desigual. Esos pobres chicos acababan de aprender el peligro que representa una Akane enfadada.

Siguió andando ¿Por qué estaría enfadada Akane? Tan solo le había soltado uno de sus típicos comentarios a los que ya debería estar acostumbrada. Después de todo, eran muchos años repitiendo la misma broma, no entendía como podía seguir molestándose por eso. Se detuvo en seco. Claro, era eso. Deseó que Ryoga o alguno de los chicos estuviera cerca para que le golpease por su estupidez. Después de tantos años y seguía haciéndole las mismas bromas de mal gusto.

- ¡Ranma Saotome, prepárate a morir! – una voz grave seguida de una espada de madera no fue suficiente para sorprender al chico de la trenza quien se limitó a apartarse a un lado del camino para observar como Kuno pasaba de largo, ignorándole en medio de una frenética carrera. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese demente? Primero le insultaba y después parecía que ni siquiera lo veía. En fin, Debía haber sido un insulto impulsado por la fuerza de la costumbre y poco más.

Kuno siguió su camino, gritando maldiciones contra Ranma Saotome y sacudiendo su espada en el aire. Lo había echo tantas veces durante su adolescencia que ya era casi una costumbre. No se imaginaba correr por la calle de una forma que no fuera esa. De hecho, Sasuke se disfrazaba de vez en cuando con un traje chino y una trenza oscura para hacer sus entrenamientos más interesantes. Pero el motivo de su carrera era otro bien diferente.

Esa mañana se había despertado con la noticia de que la maravillosa Akane Tendo, ésa que bebía los vientos por él, la más bella mujer que pisaba la tierra (junto con su adorada chica de la trenza pelirroja) salía en la portada de una conocida revista. Y no solo eso sino que, además, las fotos habían sido realizadas en traje de baño y con multitud de posturas sugerentes que habían conseguido hacerle hervir la cabeza. ¡Eso era mucho mejor que las fotos compradas a Nabiki Tendo!

En cuanto se enteró de la noticia había mandado a Sasuke a comprar todos los ejemplares de la revista que podían encontrarse en Nerima. Y si ese pequeño traidor no se hubiera negado a complacerle, habría conseguido también todas las de Japón. Pero, pensándolo mejor ¿Para qué quería tantas revistas si podía tener a la Akane original?

Le saltaron las lágrimas de felicidad al pensar en lo que su adorada Akane era capaz de hacer para llamar su atención.

Sin dejar de correr, Kuno recorrió arriba y abajo las calles de Nerima en busca de la muchacha de cabellos azulados, encontrándola finalmente en el mercado. Allí estaba ella, resplandeciente como cada día desde que la conoció. Con su falda corta y sus sandalias de verano, las piernas de la muchacha parecían interminables.

- ¡Cásate conmigo Akane Tendo! –vociferó abalanzándose sobre ella. Antes de poder reaccionar, Akane ya estaba prisionera entre sus brazos. – Mi bella Akane, sabía que querías llamar mi atención pero esto era más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado de ti.

- Kuno ¿de que estás hablando? – preguntó ella tratando de zafarse del asfixiante abrazo.

- De tus maravillosas fotos ¡todo el mundo habla de ellas! – de la manga se sacó un ejemplar de la revista donde aparecía Akane y comenzó a mostrarle sus preferidas.

Akane miró a su alrededor algo avergonzada. Kuno estaba armando tanto escándalo que toda la gente del mercado había empezado a mirarles sobre ellos. Tenía que hacerle callar antes de que se empezaran a murmurar. Pero antes de poder decir nada, el antiguo capitán de Kendo del instituto Furinkan se entusiasmó de nuevo.

- ¡Quiero que nos casemos de inmediato Akane! Este cuerpo escultural solo puede corresponderme a mí, el Rayo Azul...

- ¡Que te crees tú eso! – gritó Ranma, apareciendo como siempre justo a tiempo. Sin decir nada más, le propinó un puntapié al chico y lo mandó a pasear por los cielos de Nerima. Luego se volvió a Akane – Espero no haber interrumpido.

- ¿Por qué ibas a interrumpir?

- Tú sabrás… Se os veía muy a gusto juntos – murmuró el chico cruzando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

- Eres odioso Ranma… - quiso abofetearlo pero se contuvo. Había recordado su apuesta. Tenía que seducirlo – No te funcionará el número de novio celoso conmigo. Yo lo que necesito es un hombre.

Ranma se giró, dispuesto a contraatacar a esa lengua afilada que Akane le estaba mostrando durante los últimos días pero, antes de que una sola palabra saliera de su boca, una revista le cayó en las manos.

Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, horrorizada, al reconocer ese ejemplar. Era el de Kuno. Seguramente lo había perdido durante el vuelo. Intentó quitársela a Ranma de las manos pero el chico ya estaba mirando las fotos. Y la expresión de su cara era un verdadero poema. Una curiosa mezcla entre sorpresa, furia y deseo. Akane no se atrevía a apostar cuál iba a ser la reacción del chico cuando terminara de ver todas las fotos. Ella, por su parte, se mantuvo muy callada mientras Ranma pasaba una a una las hojas de su reportaje.

Por fin el chico levantó la mirada, quedando clavados sus ojos azules en los oscuros de ella. Parecía estudiarla detenidamente antes de animarse a hablar. Y, cuando lo hizo, Akane sintió deseos de arrancarle la lengua.

- Creo que estos bikinis me hubieran quedado mejor a mí que a ti, la verdad.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Contento de verte

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, no los uso con fines lucrativos. No me demanden, por favor.

-…- Diálogos

"…" Pensamientos

… Notas de la autora.

_Pervertido_

**_Cap. 3: Contento de verte_**

- Creo que estos bikinis me hubieran quedado mejor a mí que a ti, la verdad.

Akane sintió como su aura de combate se incrementaba por segundos. Deseba la cabeza de Ranma servida sobre una bandeja de plata. Deseaba sacarle las entrañas y regalárselas a los perros. Deseaba la muerte más horrible para ese engendro del infierno al que habían convertido en su prometido ¿Cómo podía ser tan desmesuradamente insensible? Ella había pasado por encima de todos sus miedos y complejos, se había colocado semi desnuda delante de una cámara de fotos sabiendo que iba a ser vista por todos sus amigos y conocidos… Ella que había estado dispuesta a todo… ¿Para qué? Para que le tiraran todos sus esfuerzos al barro. A Ranma no le importaba un comino.

Claro que no podía estar más equivocada. Ranma devoraba con los ojos cada una de las curvas plasmadas sobre las páginas ya manoseadas por Kuno. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser capaz de hacer lo que le clamaba el cuerpo y la maldijo a ella por ser capaz de mostrarse en traje de baño a medio Japón sin tener en cuenta que estaba prometida con él.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? – se atrevió a preguntar cuando creyó que de su garganta no saldrían aullidos.

- Si te lo hubiera dicho tal vez te habrías sentido tentado a posar tú en mi lugar – estalló ella, llena de rabia. Ranma la miró, sorprendido por la furia que emanaba la muchacha – Que esperabas Ranma, ¿que te pidiera permiso?

- No, pero si me lo hubieras dicho…

- ¡No me importa! – apretó los puños, llena de furia contenida – Soy una mujer adulta Ranma, por si no lo habías notado, y estoy perfectamente capacitada para decidir por mi misma, así que deja de hacerme las cuentas ¿Has entendido?

- ¡A mí que me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! – gritó el chico, a su vez.

Su orgullo no le permitía dejar que le gritara en medio de la calle y se quedara tan tranquila. Pero ella no le escuchaba. Había echado a andar con la cabeza bien alta, ignorando los gritos de él y las miradas curiosas de la gente.

Ranma se mesó el cabello. ¿Por qué Akane se había enfadado tanto? Esa mujer cada día tenía el carácter más agrio… Volvió a mirar las fotos con atención. Allí estaba ella, sonriendo, seria, de frente, de lado, a gatas… Había algunas posturas verdaderamente sugerentes… Akane cubierta de arena, salpicada por el agua del mar, escuchando el sonido de una enorme caracola… ¿Por qué ella no le había contado sus planes? No lograba entenderlo…

Cansado, se dirigió a paso lento hacia el dojo Tendo, encontrándose con Nabiki en la entrada. La perspicaz muchacha se dio cuenta en seguida del abatimiento del chico y de lo que llevaba en las manos y no fue capaz de contenerse.

- ¿Te han gustado las fotos de Akane, Ranma? – él la miró extrañado y después lo comprendió todo.

- Así que todo esto es cosa tuya, Nabiki.

- Te equivocas. Todo esto es cosa de Akane. Yo solamente le ofrecí el puesto… y ella lo aceptó. – comenzó a ponerse los zapatos calmadamente.

- Así que lo sabías todo desde el principio. Que típico.

- Te equivocas de nuevo, querido cuñado. Todos los sabíamos. Kasumi, mi padre, los tuyos… Todo el mundo en esta casa sabía que Akane estaba posando para un reportaje de trajes de baño.

- A mi nadie me dijo nada.

- ¿Y no se te ocurre pensar por qué? – la muchacha se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. – Nunca se lo hubieras permitido. Quizás te hubieras burlado de ella y de su cuerpo para quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Y lo que Akane necesitaba era una buena dosis de autoestima. ¿No has notado lo cambiada que está desde hace algunas semanas?

- Ahora que lo dices… - claro que se había dado cuenta. Su prometida estaba más madura, más seductora… y eso a él le encantaba, siempre y cuando todo eso estuviera dirigido a él, no a medio país – pero yo no me habría burlado de ella… - susurró más para sí mismo que para Nabiki. Pero ella le escuchó.

- ¿No? Entonces explícame porqué Akane ha llegado hace un rato tratando de no llorar y se ha encerrado en su cuarto.

La muchacha se marchó sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Ranma a solas con sus pensamientos. Ella le apreciaba y sabía que era un buen chico pero, en ciertos aspectos, Ranma era verdaderamente estúpido. Y probablemente nunca cambiaría. Se encogió de hombros. Ella ya había puesto su granito de arena para encaminar la relación a buen puerto, ahora el resto dependía solamente de ellos. Ahora tenía otros negocios que atender. Su agencia estaba saturada de trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-

Akane se encontraba sentada en la cama de su dormitorio, con la mirada clavada en el reflejo de su propio rostro que le devolvía un espejo de mano. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, y una mueca de decepción oscurecía su expresión. Pero, siendo sincera consigo misma, sin añadirse ni restarse cualidades, a ella no le parecía que estuviera tan mal.

_En realidad creo que tienes un cuerpo precioso…_

Recordar las palabras de Ranma la hizo enfurecerse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Primero le decía todas aquellas cosas… Incluso le había parecido que la miraba de una forma distinta… Que estúpida había sido ¡Que estúpida! Con los años que habían pasado desde que se conocieron y ella seguía creyéndose cada palabra que salía de la enorme bocaza del maldito insensible de Ranma.

_Creo que estos bikinis me hubieran quedado mejor a mí que a ti, la verdad. _

El espejo se hizo pedazos cuando lo estrelló contra el suelo. Akane ya no podía más. Estaba cansada de todo. Cansada de discutir, cansada de tratar de parecerle hermosa a su prometido, cansada de hacerse ilusiones y cansada de llorar día sí día también. Tan cansada… Y eso tenía que terminar. Era muy joven para pasarse el día y parte de la noche pensando únicamente en una persona que, para colmo, no la apreciaba lo más mínimo y, si lo hacía, no lo demostraba bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Akane? – una voz masculina sonó al otro lado de la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

- Márchate Ranma… Quiero estar sola.

Al sentir la puerta abrirse, la muchacha se apresuró a limpiarse los restos de lágrimas de los ojos. Después se permitió el lujo de mirar a su visitante. Ranma tenía el mismo aspecto que esa mañana, solo que había algo diferente en su forma de mirarla, como si temiera lo que pudiera pasar… seguramente solo se trataba de imaginaciones suyas.

- ¿Para que me pides permiso para entrar si después haces lo que te viene en gana? – él se limitó a rascarse la nuca. - ¿Querías algo o solamente quedarte ahí de pie como un idiota?

- ¿Ya empiezas a insultarme? – se alteró él. - ¡Si sigues con ese mal genio nunca te casarás!

- ¿Casarme? - se carcajeó - ¿Para qué iba yo a tener que soportar durante toda mi vida a alguien como tú?

- ¿Cómo yo? Ni en cien años estaría tan chiflado como para cargar con una tonta marimacho con cuerpo de ladrillo.

Akane se levantó de golpe y se le quedó mirando a los ojos, emanando furia por cada uno de sus poros. Ranma se sintió tentado a dar un paso atrás, temiendo la posible reacción de la muchacha. Pero, en lugar de regalarle un golpe, Akane se giró hacia el escritorio y comenzó a buscar dentro de uno de los cajones.

Ranma sentía curiosidad ¿Qué estaría buscando ahí su prometida? Con tal de que no fuera un mazo de 50 toneladas… afortunadamente para él, no se trataba de eso. Akane volvió a voltearse para mirarlo a los ojos y, con un ágil movimiento, le lanzó a la cara lo que acababa de sacar del cajón: un sobre.

- Ábrelo y dime que ves. – lo desafió.

Extrañado, Ranma abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido. Eran fotos. Con un solo vistazo comprendió que se trataba de los originales de las fotos del dichoso reportaje de los trajes de baño. Y no solo estaban las fotos que ya conocía sino que además había más de una veintena que habían sido descartadas para la publicación de la revista. ¡Y que fotos!

Akane, mientras tanto, estudiaba la expresión en el rostro del muchacho. De la sorpresa inicial pasó a poner cara de póquer. ¿Es que acaso no le afectaba lo que estaba viendo? Definitivamente, lo que le corría a Ranma por las venas no era sangre. Entonces el muchacho se puso del color de la amapola. Akane sonrió. Sabía exactamente que fotografía era la que Ranma tenía delante. Vio como le temblaban las manos y como le costaba un gran esfuerzo tragar saliva

- ¿Qué ocurre Ranma? No me digas que estás viendo algo que te gusta.

Él ni se enteró de la pulla que la chica acababa de lanzarle. Tenía sus ojos azules fijos en la cuartilla que sostenía sus dedos. ¿Esa era Akane? No, definitivamente no podía ser ella ¿O sí?

En la foto se veía a una muchacha vestida únicamente con una minúscula braguita de bikini. Sus generosos senos se hallaban parcialmente ocultos por media docena de collares de cuentas que tapaban los pezones. A parte de la prácticamente inexistente vestimenta, la modelo se encontraba en una pose bastante sugerente, con el cabello alborotado por la brisa, los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos, en un mudo ofrecimiento. Y aquella modelo tan deseable, tan sexy…

- Eres… eres tu… ¿Akane?

- Dime que estás viendo en esa foto Ranma. ¿Es acaso una tonta marimacho con cuerpo de ladrillo?

El chico volvió a tragar saliva y se apresuró a sentarse en la cama antes de que las piernas comenzaran a temblarle o que la poderosa erección que apretaba sus pantalones se hiciera demasiado patente. ¿Esa era Akane? No se atrevía a levantar la vista y mirarla. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse… Volvió a mirar la foto sin darse cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

_Akane… Dios mío, sabía que era preciosa pero esto… Tranquilízate Saotome, respira hondo y no dejes que ella vea lo mucho que te afecta o estarás comiendo en la palma de su mano… Pero mírala… está tan sexy… _

- Sé sincero aunque solo sea por esta vez Ranma… - susurró Akane sentándose junto a él.

_Está esperando que le diga algo pero ¿Qué? Que está tremenda, que me gustaría que posara así exclusivamente para mí, que me muero por besarla… ¡No puedo decirle lo que realmente pienso! Claro que, tampoco creo que sonara muy convincente que la insultara después de haberme quedado callado tanto tiempo… Vamos Saotome, ¡Sé un hombre!_

Ranma se forzó a sí mismo a levantar la mirada pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Se limitó a luchar contra la tentación de mirar por encima del escote de Akane y consiguió fijar la vista en su barbilla. No era mucho pero al menos era mejor que nada. Y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo…

- ¡Airen!

Una voluptuosa amazona se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo con sus firmes brazos y frotando sus más que generosos senos contra su pecho. Instintivamente, Ranma escondió las fotos de Akane y se puso de pie, tratando de separarse de la fricción de la chica china. Pero no había forma. Con los años, Shampoo había perfeccionado su técnica frotadora, y era consciente de dónde acariciaba y con qué parte de su cuerpo.

Akane, por su parte, no dijo nada ni se enfureció por la intromisión. Se levantó pausadamente y miró la ventana recién destrozada por el embiste de Shampoo. Después dirigió su mirada a los inútiles esfuerzos de Ranma por separarse de ella y en las incoherentes expresiones de ella mientras exclamaba algo así como que cada día que pasaba estaba más segura de lo acertado de su elección de marido o algo así. Eran tan frecuentes aquellos discursos de Shampoo alabando en físico de Ranma que, con el tiempo, había dejado de prestarle atención cuando comenzaba con esa cantinela. Pero entonces, la china dijo algo que dejó a Akane completamente helada.

- ¡Creo que alguien aquí abajo está muy contento de verme!

Mientras lo decía, frotó su cadera contra el miembro duro del chico, quien no pudo reprimir un gemido. Akane palideció. Ranma se había puesto… 'contento' de ver a Shampoo… Y no contento con ello, montaba un espectáculo de magreo y roces varios ¡En su propia habitación!

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, se marchó de allí, tapándose los oídos y sollozando, odiando a Ranma por ser un cretino, a Shampoo por ser una fulana y a ella misma por ser tan estúpida.

CONTINUARA


End file.
